


A Brave Face in a World of Troubles

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A one shot collection for por and RD, finally I think this is the last of the games (until I start writing for Three Houses). If you would like to request something, head on over to my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and check if requests are open there before doing so!





	1. I'll be There For it All (Micaiah)

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda iffy on Micaiah at first, maybe because I couldn't spell her name, but nowadays... She's okay, I like her. Very sweet. Oh but this is a yandere piece btw.

After beating the tempest that had threatened the Hoshidian fair, you were able to spend time there with the heroes. And it was refreshing, too, you didn’t remember the last time you had so much fun! You had spent a lot of time with all the Heroes, but it seemed Micaiah kept running into you; not a problem, you enjoyed her company and were glad to spend this time with her. But at the same time, the Micaiah from the tempest… the way she looked at you before, when she had gotten close. She said some things that made your cheeks flare; still, you couldn’t blame the actual Micaiah for her actions. Spending time with her actually helped.

“Oh hey, hold still. You have a piece of rice on your lip.” You giggled as you held her cheek with one hand, and wiped the piece of rice off with the other. “There, all better” You flicked the rice away and smiled for her.

“Oh, um, thank you _____” She looked away, her eyes downcast as her hand reached to touch where your fingers touched her lips. She surely was in deep…

“Why don’t we rest a bit, too? We’ve been on our feet a while.” You added. It was dark by now; and while many lamps lit the plaza, a lot of the people had left. The crowd was thinning, and people were beginning to go home. As it happened, you and Micaiah were sat before the dawn dragon, the statue having been remade.

“_____, I had a lot of fun with you this evening.” Micaiah sat close to you, your knees were touching. You thought she made a mistake and moved a bit to you right; she moved with you.

“Oh me too! I wish I could go to festivals like this more often.” You sighed in content. And stopped moving as well. You had reached the end of the bench anyways. “But I hardly have the time. I need to relax more, I think.” You looked up at the dawn dragon, despite feeling Micaiah’s intense gaze on you.

“It’s too bad you have to see all this fighting… You shouldn’t have to do that. I’m glad I’m here to protect you, now.” She smiled, your gaze once more returning to her.

“You shouldn’t have to, though…” You shook your head a little. “I feel like this war is pointless, and I hate the fighting.” You looked down. “But, I don’t want those thoughts to ruin an otherwise fun evening. Sorry, Micaiah.” You shook your head a little.

“Oh no, it’s alright.” She shook her head as well. “I like hearing your thoughts! Its important to me.” She added.

“I’m glad I have someone like you to care for me, then. With your support, and everyone else’s, it becomes a lot easier.” But mostly with her support. All you needed was her, Micaiah was sure of it. All the other heroes weren’t near as close to you as she was. You were her summoner, her _____.

“I’m happy to be able to support you, really.” Shyly, one of her hands reached for yours. “Really, I’m so happy to be with you. Happy to do anything, really. I’ll be here to protect you, to help you end this war, and when its over, I’ll be there to help you get used to my world, too.” Now he had both of your hands between hers, a smile on her face.

“What? Micaiah I don’t understand.” You frowned a little, trying to tug your hands back. She didn’t let loose her grip.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” her grip tightened a little over your hands. “I decided that once we’re through here, you’ll be coming back with me!” She said it so happily, but you were shocked.

“M-Micaiah, I don’t think…” You couldn’t find the words to speak, her gaze darkening.

“I can’t leave you now, you mean too much to me. I love you.” Her voice was deep, but soft. Suddenly the ramblings of her tempest self made sense.

“I-I don’t see you like that, Micaiah.” You managed out, your voice quiet. You had never been so scared of her.

“Aww, are you sure you can’t love me?” She asked once, getting sad. “I love you so much when you held my cheek just now…” She sighed dreamily. “Please, _____, let me kiss you?” She was already leaning in closer, hands still holding yours tightly.

“Micaiah I.. I don’t know… I can’t just…” She was getting closer, to where her lips ghosted over yours.

“You will do as I say” Her lips met yours softly, but you couldn’t move. Fear, anxiety, so many emotions made it impossible for you to move. She pulled back soon after, still smiling.

“Don’t worry _____, you’ll love Daein! And I promise you’ll love me too.”


	2. Try to Understand (Micaiah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece really helped me in my "leaning to like/understand Micaiah" bc before I straight up just, didn't like her.

“Miciah if you don’t do this…” You warned, your voice wavering. You never expected to get in such a fight with a hero, let alone such a sweet person like her.

“Are… you threatening me?” She had this look in her eyes as if you were betraying all the trust she had in you.

“I… no, I don’t want to. I didn’t even want things to end up like this.” You sighed, brushing hair out of your eyes. “And I don’t think you want to fight with me, either.” You frowned a little, and her look changed.

“No… I don’t, Summoner.” She admitted. “But you have to understand how hard this is for me.” You nodded, letting out a little sigh.

“I’m sorry, I should have tried harder to understand your situation… Just because I don’t personally understand your motives, doesn’t mean I should pressure so much to change them.” You shook your head. “What was I thinking…” Miciah smiled a little, and rested her hand over yours.

“Its okay now, I forgive you.” Her voice was soft now, and Yune was chirping softly in agreement. “We all make mistakes sometimes, but instead of ignoring it, you choose to grow from it. I think that’s very nice, Summoner.” You smiled at her, letting out another sigh.

“Just, give it a little thought, though? You’re one of the nicest people I know, but when the Laguz look at you they just…” You stopped speaking at her sad look.

“How do you think the Emblian people think of you, then? When I look at it, its a very similar situation.” You were quiet a moment, thinking. Their leader, too, was waging an unnecessary war against innocent people but… Were you perhaps their boogeyman? “Its hard to see things as black and white, often times everything is shades of gray.” You sighed again.

“Maybe I’m a little naive for saying this, but is that so? Askr is the innocent in this conflict; the Laguz in yours.”

“Summoner, I never said I thought I was doing the right thing. I’m just doing what I think is best for my country. Wouldn’t you do something similar for Askr? Or is your loyalty only skin deep?” You stared into her golden eyes, trying to find the answer yourself.

“I… can’t say for certain. I love Askr, its people, its Royals. I want to do whatever I can do to help their cause… but, to go against my own morals…” You shook your head. “Its a tough decision, and one I’m glad I don’t have to make myself this moment.

“Its not so easy, huh?” She giggled a little. “But its the path I’ve chosen, so I’ll follow it until the end. But… your insight is nice, Summoner. Its nice to see that even the horrors of war haven’t take your innocence.”

“I suppose so…” But her question still stuck with you. Just what would you do if a time like this ever came? Which was stronger, your loyalty or your morals?


	3. You Can't Leave Me (Ike)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this was a yandere prompt, so watch out for that... you could even say... you shoud.... watch out for them... ;)

“Ike, what is it?” He had pulled you into his quarters suddenly and looked a little nervous about whatever he was going to say, or do. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” He was pulled out of his thoughts. It… amazed him how easily you trusted him, despite all the dark thoughts you caused him to have, to act on. “Oh, sorry.” he offered up a smile, too distracted by his own thoughts before to really answer. He had you here, by himself… no one could interfere. “I just wanted to speak with you.” What a lie, he wanted to do so much more than that to you.

“Oh, well then speak away!” You sat on the bed, folding your hands in your lap. He had your full attention, and god did he love it.

“Well…” Ike sat on the bed beside you. He didn’t really plan this out, thinking he wouldn’t get this far. “Summoner… no, _____.” He looked you in the eyes, he looked so happy. “I’m, kind of bad with words but… still, its hard for me to explain how much I care, how much I want to protect you and see you happy.” He was kind of word barfing now.

“Ike…” One of your hands rested over your heart, but Ike spoke again soon.

“Just… seeing you makes me so happy. I think its worse when I don’t see you, though. I… think about you a lot. Gods, I’m so in love.” He admitted a bit of a blush on his face.

“That’s… so cute…” You smiled a little, still clutching your heart. “Ike, I–” he cut you off once more.

“Which mean that I… I have to keep you as close to me as possible.” He was removing his headband, already reaching for your other hand.

“What do you mean?” He was both thankful and upset at how obvious you were, dropping your other hand to hold his larger ones.

“You… love me too, right?” You nodded dumbly. “That’s good, it makes this a little easier.” Gently, he held your waist. “Would you lie down for me?”

“Why do you need me to lie down?” Even as you were asking why you did as he said. You trusted Ike, and you knew he wouldn’t betray that trust.

“Please put your hands up to the headboard _____. I don’t want to hurt you when I do this.” His voice was monotone as he spoke.

“Ike, what’s with you?” You kept your arms at your side, looking up to his blue eyes. “What are you trying to do to me?” You asked, softer now.

“I… have to keep you here. Where only I can see you.” he was smiling now. “You said you loved me, so this should be fine.” Now you were panicking.

“I-Ike, I have duties to attend to,” You said, getting ready to sit up. A sturdy hand placed on your waist stopped you from moving.

“You can’t leave” He frowned a little. “Don’t you want to stay here, with me?” To keep you in place, Ike straddled you.

“Ike, no, I can’t do this.” You were wigging under him, trying to escape in any way.

“You’re actually kind of cute when you struggle like that.” Ike’s eyes shone in a way you had never seen before; one that you didn’t like. “I actually really like it… but don’t make me have to hurt you, I know neither of us want that.” he was smiling, and it would have been so charming if not for the situation you were in.

“T-there’s still time to fix this, Ike.” Even as you tried to keep your arms pinned to your side, you were no match for his strength. He was easily able to raise them above your head and, using his previously removed headband, tie your hands together to the headboard.

“No, I don’t think there’s any going back now. But I don’t think I would want to… I love having you under me like this, struggling and fighting back. But you love me, too, so I know you like this.” He had free roam of your body, but he simply played with your hair. He found that the thoughts he was scared to acknowledge before flourished; the feelings he was scared to submit to, the urges he felt towards you… Everything was okay now, that you were here.

“Please.” Your voice was a whisper, tears welled in your eyes. Ike leaned down, closer to you than ever.

“Don’t worry, you won’t feel bad for long. Soon you’ll feel so loved and protected, you won’t even have to worry about the outside world.”


	4. The Will to Try Again (Ike)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ike may not really understand depression but he's happy to lend a hand if you need it!

You were so prepared for today to be great, to get things done, to smile and make others happy. Hell, maybe even sit down and study tactics more but… It was nearing lunchtime (or so you thought by growling your stomach was making) and here you lie, still in bed. The most you had done was stand to use the restroom, and even then, that wasn’t saying much. You should get out of bed but… why? It was hard to convince yourself there was a good reason. You already wasted half the day, surely the second half wouldn’t be welcoming either.

A knocking came at your door, hard at first before becoming soft. “Hello _____? Are you in there?” You couldn’t quite place who it was, but you weren’t really in the mood to deal with anyone.

“I’m here.” Was all you said before they invited themself in.

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you all…” You soon found it was Ike. His voice lowered a bit, seeing your curtains were still drawn, and you were still in bed.

“Hey you aren’t sick, are you?” He sat on the edge of your bed, looking you over in concern.

“No… I’m…” You sat up and took a deep breath, rubbing your eyes. “I don’t know, really. Everything just sucks today.” You admitted.

“Like how so?” Ike seemed genuinely curious.

“I… had planned to do so much today, get things done and be happy but it just… never happened. And now that I’ve wasted half the day already, I feel like I can’t even salvage the rest of it.” You shook your head again.

“That’s kind of a silly mindset to have. What’s stopping you from getting up right now and doing those things you wanted to do?” he gave you a side glance, and with it a side smile.

“My own hubris, I guess.” You flopped back on to your bed with a dramatic sigh.

“Well, why don’t you let me help you? I know the first step is often the hardest, but once you get past that initial leap, things will be much easier.” Ike now stood before you, hand outstretched to your form. With a small smile, you placed your hand in his, and he lifted you with ease until you stood not even inches before him.

“Thanks, Ike. You’re support means…more than you know.”

“I’m happy to help in any way, _____.”


	5. Love Isn't Blind, It's Dense (Leanne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this before she was ever in heroes?

Leanne was a treat to be around; she was kind, charismatic and, well, stubborn as well. Her heart was in the right place, though. Even if her English was a little broken, you enjoyed teaching it to her! It was down time you enjoyed with her weekly, and you liked to think that she was getting better at speaking, reading, and writing it!

“Welcome, Leanne!” You smiled as she walked to the library. Per your voice, she spotted you quickly and came over.

“Yes, hello.” She sat down next to you, fiddling with her hair a little. She didn’t want to meet your gaze.

“Hey, is everything okay?” You asked her, drawing her gaze to your face.

“I…” she hesitated, trying to find the right words to say what she wanted to say. “Important. Very important.” She gave you a fierce look and you nodded.

“That’s fine, take your time! We have plenty of it.” You placed one of your hands over hers. This only seemed to further drive her.

“You, me” She gestured to you, then herself. “Very important. I care very much.” You had to pause and think a moment about what she meant.

“You’re important to me too, Leanne.” You giggled. “You’re a good friend, I treasure you dearly.”

“No, not friends!” She grabbed both your hands now, eyes wide.

“W-we aren’t friends?” You tried not to sounds too hurt, but she had her reason….

“No!… yes? More, more than friends.” She nodded to herself, satisfied with that.

“Oh, I’m getting confused…” You shook your head a little. “Let’s go through this one more time.” Leanne looked like she was getting a little impatient, but nodded none the less.

“Okay so…. We are friends, still?” You asked hopefully. She nodded. “Okay, okay good you scared me there for a second.” You laughed a little, and she smiled softly. “But we’re… more than friends, what do you mean by that?”

“I… forgot word.” She sighed and looked down at your entwined hands.

“Do you remember what letter it started with? It’s better to start simple.” You encouraged.

“It was… L?” She nodded. “Yes, L.”

“Was like… like?” You laughed a little. “Because I like to you, Leanne.”

“No, no… better, more.” She sighed, shaking her head. “You are… too thick to understand, no?” She frowned a little bit.

“Yeah, I can be a little dense…” You admitted, smiling a little bit. “Here, let’s try this; if you can show me how you feel, do that.” You explained. Her eyes lit up, and she dropped your hands only to hold her chin.

“Can I?” She asked softly.

“Y-yes?” Now you were the one at a loss for words and she gently pressed her lips to yours, both your eyes shutting for the long moment your lips touched. When she pulled back, she had a sweet smile on her face.

“Now do you understand?” she asked softly.

“No, I’m going to need many more kisses to get to the bottom of this one.” You managed to say the entire thing with a straight face until you reached the end and giggled. “Leanne I can’t believe you forgot the word for love!” You pulled her into a hug.

“Love! I love you!” She giggled and hugged you back, content to just be in your arms.

“I love you too, goodness.” Now you held her face with your palm. “You’re just full of surprises, you know?”

“I… thought it was obvious?”

“Was it…?”


	6. All the Love You Deserve (Micaiah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think.... I've only gotten yandere requests for Micaiah.... hmmmm

“When I saw you last night, you looked so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself…” her soft hands gently ran through your hair, her chin resting on your shoulder. Her free hand circled your waist protectively, and she sighed in content. “I knew you had to be mine _____.”

“Hm… Miciah, is that you?” Your eyes blinked open slowly, and you rubbed at your eyes. “What are you doing here?” You were still too tired to fully comprehend the situation.

“I’m giving you all the love you deserve, of course. I’m glad you’re awake now. I missed the sound of your voice.” Unabashedly, she placed a kiss right under your ear.

“U-um, what do you mean? Your voice was laced with sleep and confusion, something she found adorable.

“I love you, that’s what I mean. I really want you to love me too.”

“I mean, this is um, kinda sudden…” A yawn left you.

“Oh, but you don’t really get a choice, do you?” The hand that circled your waist held you tighter, the one carding through your hair dangerously close to your neck. “You have to love me back _____.”

“O-oh?” You squeaked out, suddenly more awake than usual. “Um, Micaiah, would you mind telling me where we are?” You didn’t recognize the room the two of you were in.

“Somewhere safe, where other people can’t get to you and take you away from me.” She nuzzled your neck, letting out a content sigh.

“Okay then.” You had no idea what to do in this situation, what might set her off or not.

“Try to relax, okay? You’re so tense in my arms.” She had a loose grip on you once more, the same arm still around her waist, the other now resting on your thigh. “I realize love doesn’t come all at once, but I still want you to be happy.” She cooed.

“Oh, um, sorry.” You wanted to act naturally, to laugh, be Micaiah was being far too civil about this. “I just… don’t know what to do.” You admitted. Not that her touch didn’t feel nice, you found it pleasant actually, but the circumstance…

“That’s fine, you’ll know soon enough. I’m just so happy to have you all to myself…”


	7. Please, Love Me (Micaiah)

Micaiah I… have to send you home.” The words hit her like a brick; biting, fast and cruelly.

“But why?” Her words were quiet, desperate.

“I…” You hesitated to speak, to meet her eyes or reach for her hand. “You know why.” Your voice had somehow come out softer than hers.

“No, I don’t.” Stronger now, she spoke, with brows furrowed and mouth turned to a scowl. “You can’t just throw me away like I’m nothing _____.” The way she said your name stung, intimacy turned sour and thrown back at you.

“That’s not what I’m doing!” You didn’t mean to raise your voice, throw your arms down. Wide eyes slowly feel the floor, arms falling and voice lowering. “If you want to stay, then you have to stop.” Your plea was silent; you knew it fell on deaf ears, that reason wouldn’t reach her anymore. You had to try. “What you did to Ike today…” She cut you off.

“So he gets to touch you, but I can’t?” Somehow your eyes rose to meet her fierce gaze; pity versus determination. “I’ll do whatever it takes if it means we get to be together.” If each word, her voice softened until her face reflected your same sadness. “I love you so much, I don’t know what to do with it all.” Her hand clutched her heart, and you felt a pang to comfort her, but this had to stop here.

“You’ll… have to figure out something, then.” It was hard being so mean to her. She was a trusted ally, not some… child who did wrong. But how else could you handle this?

“All you have to do is love me back!” Once more her voice rose, Micaiah was close to hysterics. “It’s not that hard dear, I promise.” One step towards you. You didn’t move.

“Micaiah…” Another step forward, she was close enough to reach out and touch you now. And indeed, her arms rose. You didn’t dare more.

“Just love me, please.” Arms reached for your waist, but you tried to step back too soon; you were snatched into her arms.

“I just.. don’t see you like that.” Still, you hugged her back; she wasn’t keen on letting you go, though.

“That can be changed!” Desperate, pleading as ever voice, her eyes met yours. “Please, I don’t want to do anything rash again out of love. Only you can stop me from that.” You felt so guilty. Was it true? Ike wouldn’t be bedridden if you had accepted her the first time… Who else would get hurt because of Micaiah if you said no?

“Only me?” You repeated softly, and she nodded.

“I just want to make you happy, and I swear I can do that. I’ll devote myself to you, and you alone, no one else will be hurt.” She was smiling now, she seemed so excited.

“I…” It felt wrong to say no, but it felt worse to say yes. Was this really the lesser of two evils. “Okay, I’ll… give you a chance Micaiah.” Her arms were tight against you, restricting nearly.

“I love you so much _____…” Her voice was a coo, so different from what you heard from her before. “Thank you for stopping me… with you at my side, I’ll want nothing else.”


	8. Its You, You're the One I Want (Reyson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I love Reyson? So much? So so much.... I also wrote this piece before furries came to heroes, go figure.

He was a dream. Honestly, you couldn’t begin to explain how much he enraptured you; after seeing Reyson, you understood why the Heron clan was coveted for their beauty. But, it was a beauty you wanted to protect, and see flourish– not hideaway for yourself.

“Reyson, hello!” You moved quickly to catch up with him, and he slowed to allow you to walk with him. “How are you going today?” You offered him a smile, one which he could not return in earnest.

“I’m doing well, thank you but… Something has been troubling me.” His gaze was downcast, so you took the time to move ahead of him– Reyson ran into you because of that. He stumbled back and looked at your now worried form.

“Can I help? Something, anything at all?” Now he couldn’t help but give a genuine smile. He loved how willing you were to help others, even when I meant putting your own needs are wants aside. Just one of the many things he had come to love about you.

“Its nothing you need worry yourself over _____.” He assured you. You frowned a bit.

“Are you sure? I really would like to help.”

“Well…” Reyson moved past you to continue walking, and you resumed walking by his side. “I have someone I care for, deeply,” he admitted softly.

“Oh?” You had to quell the sudden burst of adrenaline in your heart.

“But I fear I’m not enough; not strong enough to protect them, that is.” A soft sigh left his lips, and a gentle gaze was cast over you. This time, you were staring at the ground, though.

“How silly to think you aren’t enough for someone.” You hummed a little, trying to still your beating heart. “Anyone who has your heart must be blessed.” You added, a bit quieter. Reyson heard though he choose not to comment in favor of you speaking once again. “You can protect people with more than just power, though.” You added, finally meeting his gaze. The two of you had to pause your walking for you had come to the edge of the garden.

“What make’s you stay that?” Reyson wasn’t yet convinced, but he was willing to hear you out.

“Just look at yourself, Reyson.” Again with your charming smile. You think with all this talk of wanting power, he could find the courage in himself to confess. “I know you want to be more physically capable, but you help motivate our soldiers. And when you can’t help on the battlefield, your taking stock, or helping with meals. Your use goes beyond being able to fight.”

“Plenty of men can do those things…” His voice was low, he was still upset with himself. “What good am I then if I can’t do what they can?”

“Well, I can’t fight either.” You shrugged a little. “Are you telling me you think I’m useless, Reyson?” You giggled a bit at his shocked face.

“Not at all! I only meant…” But Reyson found he couldn’t defeat your logic.

“See what I mean? If I’m not useless, certainly then you aren’t as well. This army needs you just as much as it needs me.” Reyson still was silent, trying to find the words that filled the silence between you. “Tell me, though, who is so important that you feel you must protect them yourself?” You tilted your head to the side, trying to read his gaze that was bowed down.

“It’s you.” His voice was so quiet, you thought perhaps he didn’t speak. But the look in his eyes, so stubborn and determined, you knew you heard right. “You’re it. You’re the one I want; to protect, to love, whatever you would have of me, I want to give to you.”

“Me?” You repeated and Reyson nodded with a smile. “Reyson I… I love you too.” One of his hands found way to cradle your cheek, and the other met your waist. Your arms hung loosely around his neck.

“Won’t you let me try?” he said softly, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I don’t want you getting hurt, either. You’re not built like the hawks– I worry.” He placed a sweet kiss upon your nose.

“If it means that you’ll be better protected, I’ll do anything but… if it’s your desire, I won’t push myself to


	9. Day of Devotion (Ike)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy this was a 1000 word commission for a good friend of mine, final word count is 1240!

“You know that there are fairs like this back in my world?” You were strolling along with Ike, though he really just felt like he was following you around like a lost puppy, unable to tell you what he had been wanting to the entire day. He could curse his skills when it came to expressing feelings but.. he was too nervous to really even be mad at himself. At least he could thank himself for still being able to act somewhat normal around you.

“Really? Is it for the Day of Devotion too?” Ike tried not to speak with his mouth full, but really he wanted to occupy his mouth so he didn’t end up saying something stupid to you. You didn’t seem to mind his silence, or stuffed “mm hm” replies, though.

“In my world, we call it Valentine’s day! It’s… a lot more about spending time with someone you like romantically that it is on the family and friends aspect. But, no, there are festivals for all sorts of things actually! And most of them have those meat stalls you love.” You teased, eyeing Ike with a smile. He had actually just finished his food, so he was ready to speak more now.

“Wait, but tell me more about Valentine’s Day.” Ike paused and you did in suit, smiling at him. “How else is it different from the Day of Devotion?” He pressed.

“Well…” You hummed a second, thinking about it. “People often give the same kinds of gifts– chocolate, candies, stuffed toys and the like. But more often than not, couples celebrate the day by trying to do something together, be it romantic or otherwise.” You smiled at Ike. “Actually, it’s not too dissimilar to what we’ve been doing now…” You thought allowed.

“R-really?” Ike didn’t mean to stutter, but the heat filled his features quickly. “Would you maybe… I-I dunno, never mind.” Ike shook his head.

“Ike?” You looked at him curiously, but he shook his head. “Why did you want to know about that sort of thing anyways?” You still looked at him curiously, and he knew he couldn’t keep avoiding your gaze for forever…

“I…” How do you tell someone that you want to learn more about them, about their culture and what they know as home and familiar, so you can give them a sense of belonging? Tell them you care so much but you just can’t find the words to say so. “I wanted to remind you of your home.” Ike just blurted out the words, quite unceremoniously. He caught a glimpse of your surprised looked and quickly tried to backpedal. “I-I mean, it’s been a while since you’ve been there, right? Surely you miss it a little bit?” He continued, desperately trying to hide his true intentions. “I guess I just wanted to try and bring a sense of your home back to you is all.” Thinly veiled it may be, you still hadn’t figured out why Ike wanted to know these things. You were blissfully unaware of how desperately he wanted to confess to you.

“Well… really, I’m happier here I think. Making new traditions with you… and all the rest of the heroes, too.” You quickly added that to the end, avoiding Ike’s gaze just as he did yours a moment ago. But perhaps Ike was just as blind to how you felt about him.

“New traditions huh?” Ike paused a moment, thinking it over. “I… like that, actually. Do you… want to leave the fair actually? I think all these people are getting to me.” He tugged at his collar a little bit, looking around at all the people enjoying their afternoon.

“Yeah that… sounds nice actually.” You tried to stop your pounding heart, but it only got worse when Ike took you by the hand and lead you to one of the exits. The world around you slowly got quieter, until the pounding of your heart was louder than the crowd of people around you. Ike didn’t drop your hand, but he still looked like he was at a loss for words. “So… what was that new tradition you wanted to do?” You asked slowly, acutely aware of your hand around his.

“I…” Ike squeezed your hand a little, looking for a little bit of comfort in the situation. His heartbeat was drowning, he could hardly hear his own words over it, and he was sure you could hear it too. Somehow, he found the will to continue. “I …was hoping we could always spend the Day of Devotion together like this.” He swallowed hard, and found the strength to stare into your eyes, and even grab your other hand. “It’s taken me all day to find the courage to say this but– I don’t want to spend this day as friends, I want…” His throat seized, and his words caught in his throat as the moment caught up to him. This time, it was you who gave his hands a squeeze; a simple reminder that you were here, and willing to wait for him to compose himself before he continued. Just another reason to love you more than he already did. “I want to do it as lovers _____. I… care about you so much, but I’ve never been good with words and I just…” Ike shook his head. “I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same– even if you don’t know I… had to get it out there.” Ike looked at you seriously, a sharp contrast to the atmosphere he just created, but you could only let of a joyful laugh and pull him in for a tight hug.

“It’s alright Ike, I love you just as much.” Your voice was soft and sweet in his ear, and the words threatened the stability of his knees. “And I must say, I really like this tradition but I think I know of a way to spice it up a bit.” You pulled up so you could see the surprise written on his face.

“What did you have in mind?” He was just happy to have you within his hold, smiling at him like lovers do. It was enough to make his heart flutter and his thoughts wander.

“Well… I was thinking something like this.” You moved slowly, and Ike was very aware as you moved towards his lips with your own. He panicked a moment, unsure if he was ready but… Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to kiss you as well. So despite his hesitations, he met his lips with yours in a sweet, yet chaste kiss; Ike would be lying if he claimed it didn’t leave him wanting more. If only one sweet kiss could get his heart beating faster, and his cheek burning, something more would have a profound effect on him. Something he couldn’t wait to find out.

“What a perfect day for an anniversary, don’t you think?” You smiled at him, and Ike could only nod dumbly for a moment, still too caught up in the moment to really find his words.

“I love you” Again, he blurted out words, but this time he didn’t have to be scared of your response to them.

“I love you too.” You smiled even more, reaching up to hold his cheek in your hand. Ike, though a little hesitant, leaned into your touch. “I can’t want to celebrate our new tradition again.”


	10. Will You Be my Valentine? (Soren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late valentines day, folks

“What’s got you all worried?” You had your brow furrowed, picking at the corner of your latest tome. You hadn’t even noticed Soren said anything until he placed a hand on your shoulder and shook you a bit. “____?”

“Hm?” You blinked owlishly, looking up at Soren from your very important corner-picking. “Do you need something Soren?”

“Your brows always furrow like that when you’re worried about something– and your face has been stuck like that for a while.” He pointed out. You touched your forehead softly, frowning a little. “Was it that obvious…?”

“No, I just…” he shook his head. “Listen, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” He gave a half growl and shook his head. “I guess I… do you want to talk about it?” At this point, he seemed more at war with himself than you felt.

“Oh, I guess I’m just a bit somber…” You offered him a smile, one he didn’t quite believe was true. “I’m thinking about the day of devotion, it’s coming up after all…” You frowned a little. “I know its silly of me, but I guess I’m just a little upset by the fact I have no one to celebrate it with. But, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m happy that you and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries get to see Greil again, you all look so happy with him…”

“You’re jealous,” Soren stated it as a fact more than an observation. You flushed, looking away from him to try and hide the fact.

“Obvious again.” You let out a bitter laugh. “It’s true, I am jealous. I miss having connections like that; being so close to someone they feel like family. I miss having a home like that.” You looked back to him, smiling again. “You all have something very beautiful, you know. I’m glad you treasure it.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, really.” He gave a small smile, a rare sight for Soren. Withheld for special people only. “It is something special we share but… don’t you have people here you can share that feeling with? Anyone at all?” He prodded.

“Well… as much as I adore Alfonse and Sharena they have a family of their own, a real family….” You Gave a small frown, but Soren knew it wasn’t out of any sort of bitterness. “As much as I love the Order of Heroes, and all the Heroes I’ve gathered here, sometimes I feel like an outsider in my own army. When I summon a Hero, they have family friends; people they know and love they can turn to. But me? I’m… the only one from my world.” You looked into his eyes, yet again a smile on your face. “There’s no one I can summon that would know me intimately like that.” Soren has spent a lot of time with you, and in all his thinking it… wasn’t something he considered. He could read you like the books he loved, but he never really noticed this.

“I… see.” he was silent for a moment, trying to absorb all that and find a proper response to that as well.

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to dump that on you… You shouldn’t have to worry about me like that.” You stood to leave, prepared to face this one your own, but Soren grabbed your hand.

“No, wait.” You turned back to him, and a blush was creeping on his face. “It.. it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“What do you mean? Soren if I could change that, I would, but the people from my world aren’t heroes like you.” Now your frown was set, and you felt the pinprick of tears in your eyes. “Nothing you or I can do can change this loneliness.” You hated how edgy that came out, but it was the truth. Two years here, infringing upon the relationships people already had was enough.

“Enough of that pity party, sit down and listen to what I have to say.” Soren’s look was stern and… made you feel a little ashamed. You slowly sat back down, but he kept his hand in yours. “You may be the Order’s Tactician but you can be really stupid, you know that?”

“You think I want to have more insults thrown at me when I already feel like crap?” You shot back, crossing your arms. Soren looked… upset that the loss of contact, but still continued.

“No I… Again, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that…” He shook his head and sighed. “Look I… I apologize, okay? I just don’t know how to get this out without acting like a complete fool.” You nodded slowly, forgiving him, but still curious as to what he had to say. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t… have to spend the day of devotion alone this year, alright? The Greil Mercenaries, they’re here for you… I, want to be there for you too.” He mumbled, looking away from you.

“Soren?” His name on your lips brought his eyes to your again, and he swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to say when he had been trying to say this entire conversation.

“W-will you be my valentine?” He sputtered out the words, eyes darting between you, the floor, the bouquet he was supposed to be used as a weapon he was now hurriedly shoving towards you. “None of this went how I planned but… You don’t have to be alone. Even if you don’t want as a-a lover, you can still have me and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries as your family.” Tears were welling in your eyes for a whole new reason now, you couldn’t help it as you flung yourself into Soren’s embrace.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” You sniffled. He tensed a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around you as well. “I’d… love to be your Valentine, and celebrate if everyone… if you’ll have me.”

“I-I’m happy to hear that…” He pulled back a little to look at your face. You hadn’t ever heard Soren stutter this much in his life– you would be sure to savor the memory. “This tournament may be cliché and kind of weird but… I’m happy to be there if it’s with you.”


	11. I Need More (Ike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you liked to just relax and laze around with heroes; Ike was honored to be considered such a good friend but he couldn't help but long for more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this one is cute.... Ike is actually super precious yall!

It was innocent enough at first; pulling you back so you didn’t rush headfirst into a battle you had no hopes of winning (he never liked the fact that you went out into the field with the army), or clasping you on the shoulder when he wanted to get your attention. You of course, returned these same simple gestures. Tapping his shoulder to grab his attention, stopping him with you hand if you didn’t want him going somewhere.

Of course, these things got more intimate– you would hold his arm to drag him to things you wanted to show him (he never minded), Ike would start pulling you to his chest protectively when you (again) tried doing something stupid on the battlefield. Holding you close like that though…. He found he wanted more.

It was one of those sweet moments, a day where you got to be intimate and lazy and not worry about a thing. Ike had seen you do this with a number of heroes, and was humbled that you now counted him close enough to do it with him; you had just… invited him to your room to hang out. You were in casual clothing you said, though Ike had never seen clothing like that (you had claimed it was very casual in your world, so it must have been what you were summoned in). There wasn’t much room in you room, or on your bed, and you were shamelessly sprawled across him studying a map. You were so diligent, too, he really did respect that about you…

“You know…” Ike’s words broke the comfortable silence, but you didn’t much mind. The two of you had been talking on and off anyways.

“Yeah?” You smiled, and put your book down, looking up at him from your position resting on his stomach.

“You’re a little strange _____. I don’t think I’ve met any one else who can grow on people so easily.” Ike smiled at you, but the hands he rested behind his head were itching to card through your hair.

“You think so?” You half frowned, and gave him a look equivalent to a shrug. “I never got that feeling back home, I was always more of a loner with a few close friends.”

“Really? Everyone here seems so eager to grow close to you…” Ike mumbled out. He knew it first hand though, seeing how every other day he worried someone was going to snatch you up before he could.

“I think its just because everyone looks up to me… sees me as special.” You said softly. “But I’m just me, just _____. Sure, I’m the only Summoner but…” You shook your head. “I’m no one special.”

“But you are.” Ike countered, frowning a little and seemingly upset. He was upset though, upset on your behalf. How could you not see you’re as special as you are? Were you blind to it, or simply in disbelief of it? “People like you for so many reasons its… hard to list.” Ike was suddenly keenly aware of your intense gaze upon him, and his words quieted down.

“What are…. Some of the reasons you like me?” You asked softly, still unable to look away…

“Uh…” Ike couldn’t keep your gaze for long, and had to look away. His mind was spinning, so many unsaid words and feelings playing at the tip of his tongue. He was trying to be savvy about this, but that was never his forte and before he knew it the words were just coming out of his mouth. “It’s your tough. A singly touch from you, and I go crazy. I need more.” It was a moment before the both of you could process what he said, and it had you quickly rising off his stomach, and had Ike sitting up straight.

“I-ike what do you mean?” Your voice was raising in embarrassment, and the both of you were blushing like mad.

“T-that came out completely wrong!” Ike insisted, still unsure about how he could fix this. “I mean, I-I do want to touch you, and the thought does drive me crazy, but I shouldn’t have said it like that! I mean, I uh…” He was panicking, and opted to take a deep breath to compose yourself. “I just… really like you and being near you, and touching you in innocent ways just… makes me want to hold you more.” He admitted. “There are a million things I admire about you, but the thing I love the most is how happy you make others, and myself, feel when you’re around.

“Ike…” You said softly, placing a hand on your heart. “I… you really care for me?” You smiled at him.

“More than I know how to articulate, apparently.” Ike chuckled a little, but still shook his head. “I’m sorry it came out that way but I’m glad its out there.” He gave you a sheepish grin.

“No no, looking back its… kinda cute.” You smiled a bit now, calming down due to how Ike was handling the situation. “And I’m glad you told me because… I don’t know if I ever could have said I liked you myself.” You admitted.

“You really feel the same?” Ike said, daring to step closer.

“I really do!” You grinned, taking the chance to remove the distance between the two of you. “So… I guess now I don’t have to be so shy about touching you, huh?” You hand hesitantly crawled up his chest, and you couldn’t help the smirk that came on to your face at seeing his face start to light up with a blush.


	12. New Beginnings (Ike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fixing up a rather nasty cut on Ike’s arm, you ask him to stay a moment longer so you gave give him something else to help his healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this piece was for a gift exchange my friend called secret spring! Reader in this piece is heavily based of their oc (since I did a version of this with my persons oc too!!)

Ike had a deep set frown on his face, obviously lost in his thoughts. You tried not to worry about it as you attended to the deep cut on his arm; the stitches were nearly done, but he didn’t even seem to notice the pain, too caught up in whatever he was thinking about. “Okay, nearly done.” Your voice caught him from his thoughts, and he looked to where the once bloody gash was to find it neatly stitched and cleaned. A dull pain ached there, but Ike didn’t mind it much considering he had gone through much worse, and it felt far better than it had before the procedure.

“Thanks _____,” His frown was gone, changed into a small appreciative smile.

“It’s not a problem Ike,” Your smile lit him up, only making him want to smile wider himself. “Now I know it’s a lot to ask from you, but you need to be more careful for these next couple of days. My magic will help speed up the healing process, but if this wound opens up again we’ll just have to wait longer for it to heal.” As you spoke, you placed both your hands over the wound. Healing magic always felt strange, but yours far more than others. It hardly hurt but it was overall just an uncomfortable feeling. 

“So…” He let the words hang in the air, a little too focused now on how close you were, hovering over him.

“Easy on the training, and if we’re going to fight, you can’t join the fray.” You warned.

“You know I can’t do that.” Ike huffed. “It wouldn’t be right for me not to join my men in battle.” He added.

“Well, better hope we don’t fight then, hm?” You smiled as if to say ‘there’s no saying no to this’. Ike frowned but nodded.

“I guess so.” Ike stood to leave, hopefully, to train (lightly, per your orders) but you grabbed his arm.

“I nearly forgot– I made a salve you can use when it starts to hurt again, I just have to remember where I put it…” You were still holding on to his arm while you looked around the medial tent, and Ike was ever aware of how soft your skin felt, and just how small you were compared to him; he towered over you. You were a formidable opponent with your magic though, even if your height didn’t show it but the urge to protect you was ever present in him. “Okay, maybe it’s over here…” Your hand slid down his arms softly, sending a small shiver through him as you then grabbed his hand, dragging him over to where you thought the salve was. “Tell me if you see it okay? It looks like a normal vulnery, but this is my special blend.” He nodded slowly, trying to distract himself from the feeling of your hand in his, and his wandering thoughts. Looking for a vulnery wasn’t distracting enough, though, because he still thought of your soft skin, your hands exploring other parts of his body…

“Oh, I think this is it!” You dropped Ike’s hand, much to his dismay, to pick up the little pot with both hands and turned to present it to him with a smile. “I made it for that wound in particular, but you should have extra after its all healed. It should help with any aches or pains you have.” You presented it to him, and he accepted it with both hands, staring at it a moment.

“You really didn’t have to go through all that trouble…” He said softly, but he couldn’t help but smile that you had thought of him enough to make this.

“I really don’t mind,” You pressed your hands over his, and made it so his fingers closed over the top of the small vulnery (a task in its own, since Ike’s hands, were much larger than your own) “If it helps, I’m happy to do it.” With your bright smile, Ike knew he couldn’t take it much longer; he sighed softly, and placed the vulnery is his pocket. You were a little confused but didn’t say anything until Ike looked back to you, features soft and eyes shining.

“_____,” The way he said your name felt different somehow but you couldn’t place your finger on it. Without fear, Ike lifted his hand and held your cheek, and by then you didn’t know how to act or what to feel.

“What are you doing?” Your voice wavered and you felt your face flush. Between the look on his face and his hand on your cheek, Ike was acting all manners of strange. “Are you okay? Did you catch a fever too?” You lifted your own hand up (and got on your tippy toes as well) to press the back of your hand against his forehead. He laughed lightly, and the sound made your heart pound.

“No, I’m fine, better than ever actually,” You returned to your spot and gave him an odd look, but he continued. “I just… can’t help myself. You make me so happy _____, I want to make you feel the same.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying…” You looked away, not wanting to face him or the implications of his previous words.

“Of course I know what I’m saying. I’m not the best with words, and you know this, so I’m just going to be frank. I love you so much, it’s hard to think, let alone act when you’re around.” You had slowly turned to face him as he spoke, still not wholly convinced he meant what he was saying.

“You deserve better than me though. I’m just a witch, doing her best to get by. You’re our General, a Lord even! Surely there’s someone better than me you could have?” You were frowning, wanting to pull away from his touch but enjoying it far too much to move.

“Even if there were someone better, they aren’t you _____.” Ike shook his head but smiled nonetheless. “I don’t want some fancy noble– I want you because you’re the one I fell in love with.” The look he was giving you was heartwarming, you could cry from the genuine love that shown in his eyes.

“Yeah but I just–” Ike cut you off.

“I’m not going to sit here and let you talk bad about yourself; I’ll back off if you don’t feel the same about me, but I refuse to sit ideally by as you self deprecate.” You were silent a moment, taking a moment to go process what he just said.

“I…” You were so use to putting yourself down, you never thought someone would bother to try and pull you up.

“You’re really an amazing person, you know,” Again with that shining smile; you were sure if you kept looking at him with your eyes wide like this, you would be blinded by it.

“I-I do love you,” You choked on your words, smiling up at him through sudden tears. “And with every word you say, you make me realize how lucky I am to have your love as well.” Ike laughed, and what a happy sound it was. He cupped your cheeks with both hands and wiped the budding tears from your eyes.

“I just want you to realize you worth more than you think you are. I want to see you happy, no matter what.” And in that moment, you were sure; with Ike, you could find happiness again and learn to move forward from the past to build a better future, together.


	13. I need to Know You Love Me (Soren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light of the moon always brings out the softer side in us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this piece is very short but its so *soft* and *cute* I adore it~!

It was one of those softer moments, the quiet ones between hard times and difficult situations that you treasured more that you could care to admit. Late at night when time seemed to stop and stretch on forever in both directions, ensnaring you and keeping you within its careful hold. You were sleepy, but wide awake, trying to keep this moment with you forever.

“I… know I can be difficult.” His voice was soft, you were hardly able to hear his words in the dark of the room. But you could feel him, the way his silky hair tangled through your fingers as you carded them through his hair or feeling of his soft skin against yours as your legs tangled together. “You’ll never know how much it means to me that you put up with all that, and still care for me.” Emotion cracked in his voice, a feeling deep down he often refused to acknowledge.

“I know,” Your voice just as soft, emotion just as strained. You leaned to where you knew his head was and placed a sweet kiss on his brand. “And it’s okay.” The two of you stayed silent a long moment, not caring how long it lasted in the dark of the night. Soren trembled softly, an unwilling tear falling down his cheek.

“I need to know you love me. Please, say it for me.” His voice was softer than it was before, if at all possible. You could hear the desperation in his tone and knew it to be true.

“I love you.” Simple words, but they meant so much to him. “I love you more than you can even understand. You’re so important to me Soren.” You pulled him closer to your chest, and he leaned into you, sighing softly.

“Say it again?” He pleaded, looking up at you. You could hardly make out his red eyes in the darkness but the emotion you saw in them stuck with you. The man you knew at night was not the same tactician you knew during the day; you were happy to be able to help him in any way you can.

“I love you.” You would say it as many times as he needed to hear it, as much as he wanted to hear it.

“I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to your jaw. “Thank you so much for everything you do…” His words were slowing, showing how tired he really was.

“Sleep, Soren.” you brushed some stray hairs from his face, and caught his gaze once more. “I promise, when you wake up, I’ll be here. And in the morning, I’ll love you even more than I do now.” He didn’t have the energy to argue, so he simply spoke again:

“I love you.”


	14. Wear it With Pride (Tibarn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t want to think of the implications to it, but it was true; you and Tibarn had matching scars on your face. When you admit this to Celica, she’s all too happy to explain the meaning behind them; the one you’ve been trying to run away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a soulmate au prompt! The prompt was matching marks/tattoos hehe

You remember the day you woke up to the markings on your face; they looked like scars, but just yesterday, you remembered your face being just as it always was. Not flawless, but certainly not with two crossing slashes across your face! Makeup could hide it well enough, at least in your world. It was a faint scar at least, but still, you wondered what it could be.

Things changed only a bit when you were summoned to Askr; everyone was surprised to see your visage, and frankly, who could blame them? You explained what had happened to them but decided, just for your own good, you would try to keep your hood up as often as possible. Only a few heroes really knew what you looked like under it, but no one really judged you for having the scar, many Heroes in Askr did, after all. You really just didn’t want their pity, and you could be their leader just fine behind your hood.

That is until you met the Laguz. You were happy to have their help, between Nailah’s strength and the Heron’s chanting, your army was stronger now that ever. Perhaps the biggest help was Tibarn, though you weren’t sure you wanted to get close to him. Looking upon his face, it was obvious; he had the same facial scaring as you, only mirrored. It was strange, but you tried to think nothing of it; of all the worlds, surely two people could meet who have similar scars, right?

“_____, you seem distant lately.” Celica waved a hand in front of your face, smiling as she got your attention.

“Do I?” You blinked out of your thoughts, meeting her gaze. “I apologize, I’ve just… been thinking…” You tried not to let it bother you, but that didn’t always work out. More often than not lately, you had been thinking about you and Tibarn, or rather, why you had matching scars. You gaze had drifted down to her hand, and before you could stop yourself, you spoke. “Hey, don’t you and Alm have matching marks on your hands?” You met her gaze again, and she nodded happily.

“They’re not matching exactly… But yes, we do. I have the mark of House Zofia, as Mila’s chosen, and he of House Rigel, as Duma’s chosen.” You nodded, thinking more about it. “Why do you ask?” She hummed, glancing down at her hand and smiling. She and Alm really did seem to be made for one another…

“I ask… because there’s a hero who has a similar mark that I do on my body.” Your voice was even, but you were frowning a bit. Celica’s eyes lit up.

“Really? Which hero? Would you mind if I saw it?” She seemed delighted for you, giddy at the thought of you meeting someone you could cherish as much as she does Alm.

“Well, uh…” You sighed, shaking your head. “I’m just… not sure I like the implications of what this could mean, is all.” You admitted, meeting her gaze once more. “I didn’t come here to fall in love, you know? I don’t want feelings getting in the way of me leading the heroes…” You sighed.

“I understand. At first, I was hesitant too– I didn’t realize what it could mean.” She smiled softly, taking ahold of your hand. “But I promise, love can only make you stronger. The desire to protect the one you love, to see them happy and safe, can only drive you to become stronger to protect them.” You didn’t like how her words make your heart start pounding.

“I’m still not sure its a good idea, but…” Gently, you let go of her hand and brought up both of your hands to pull down your hood. You opened your eyes, and allowed Celica, for the first time, to gaze upon your face.

“Oh, I see now.” She nodded slowly, eye tracing the scars on your face. “That Laguz, the Hawk King? Is he the one?” She smiled a little wider now. “I think you should go to him, _____. You never know, perhaps he’s been waiting a very long time to meet you.” She winked and you sighed, but replaced the hood on your head.

“It just… doesn’t seem like him, and for all I know, this could all be coincidental…” You shook your head and frowned. “Still, thank you for the advice Celica. I’ll try and think it over.”

“You’ll make the right choice, don’t worry.” She smiled at you once more. “Things will work out, no matter the hardship you face.” You nodded, still unsure, and bid her farewell. It wasn’t something you could really research, or read up on to gain any insight; all you had was Celica’s advice and your own confusing feelings. No matter how you tried to deny it, you felt a connection with Tibarn, far stronger than you ever had with any of the other heroes you met, but fear held you back. Celica said these bonds could only make you stronger but what if you become a problem? You couldn’t show favoritism towards certain heroes, could you?

Your thoughts continued to plague you as you started to move on autopilot; it was time you did your rounds anyways, you could at least pretend to be productive while you pondered the subject more. You were nearing the stairs that lead to outside, but you were closer than you thought you were; one misstep and you were falling, sure to make a fantastic impact with the stairs and slide down them.

But that never came; a strong hand had caught your own, and managed to hoist you back up to your feet. Not without mishap, though, because you falling had made your hood slide off. That could be dealt with later, though, the least you could do was thank the person who caught you. “You ought to be more careful,” His laugh met your ears before you met his gaze, but already you knew it was too late.

“Oh, thank you Tibarn…” You stood fully, making a point to look down and not meet his gaze. You wanted to pull up your hood again, but felt it would be rude in this situation.

“Hm, you alright?” He started at you a moment. “Come to think of it, _____, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with that hood of yours down.” Thank goodness he was so much taller than you, he was probably just looking down at the top of your head since you had it bowed at this moment.

“Yeah I um, try to make a habit to keep it up…” You tried to step around him to get out the situation but he stooped to your level.

“Did I do something wrong? I’d really prefer if you looked me in the eye like an equal.” You sighed, and took a deep breath.

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong it’s just…” You frowned a little but finally looked him in the eyes. Tibarn stared a moment but broke out into a grin. “Well, would you look at that. Seems were matching, _____.” Tibarn laughed a moment, either oblivious or uncaring to the implications of it. “How did you get those, anyway? I thought your world was relatively safe?” He mused.

“I’m… not sure entirely.” You admitted, brushing some hair behind your ear. It was still hard to meet his gaze, knowing he was studying your face closely now. For all he knew, this could be the last time he saw you with your hood down. “I just awoke one day, and I had them on my face. Now that I think of it… it wasn’t long after that, I was summoned here.” You mused.

“Well, it’s fitting I think.” He smirked. “If that scar is the reason you hide your face… this is just my advice, but I don’t think you have to. Wear it with pride, like I do.” He winked and it took everything you had not to act as flustered as you felt.

“Maybe… maybe in the future. But for now, it makes me feel safer.” You replaced your hood, immediately feelings better hidden behind it. “I should really get back to my patrols, but honestly, thank you Tibarn.” You thanked him once more and turned to leave, this time properly going down the castle stairs.

“Allow me to join you, then. If this is only the beginning of your patrols, I can’t imagine what kind of trouble you can get into without someone looking after you.

“Oh, no really you don’t have to! I’m sure you’re busy as well!” You stopped once the two of you were at the bottom of the stairs to dissuade him.

“On the contrary, I actually just got done with everything I needed to do. No use in trying to get rid of me now!” He laughed, but you supposed he was right. Company was always welcome on patrol, of course, but Tibarn would likely distract you more than you already were. The two of you continued in relative silence after that, it was comfortable if not forced. It was Tibarn who spoke again, his voice rumbling softly in the setting dusk. “You know, there are old stories. Legends, myths maybe, I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure if there’s anything like that where you’re from but….” He paused a moment. “Well, they’re just old wives tales anyways, I may as well tell you.” He was walking by your side, but you got the feeling your leisurely pace was slow for him.

“About what?” You knew what he was going to talk about. You just wanted to give him a chance to exit the situation, like you very much did.

“Matching marks.” He laughed. “I may have gotten my scars in battle, but its certainly telling don’t you think?” He mused.

“Tibarn…” His name was soft on your lips, but your tone didn’t exactly fill him with hope. “Listen, I’m not dumb, I know what’s going on here. You know as well.” You stopped in your tracks to face him, and Tibarn did the same, peering down at your face in the growing dark. “The implications are… obvious. I don’t know how you feel about this entire situation, but I understand if you don’t care for it and… don’t want to act on such things.” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say the word love, to even utter the obvious. “If you want to stay professional and keep things as they were…” You words trailed off, seeing the look in his eyes.

“Is that really how you feel?” He was frowning, his voice even in a way that would have frightened you were he not a trusted ally. “I know its strange, hell where I come from there are taboos about Laguz and Beorc being together– you really think I care about all that formal stuff?” He scoffed, daring to raise a hand and brush his thumb against your cheek. “I can’t say if these feeling are my own, or some weird destiny, soul mate thing” Tibarn didn’t dance around the words, wasn’t afraid to admit was going on between the two of you. “But frankly? I don’t care about you. I’m not scared to say I love you, and I’m certainly not going to push aside these feelings just because they could be a problem.” You never could get over how honest he was; it always hit you like a freight train, and in their headlights, you were left speechless.

“I just…” You sighed deeply, looking away from him.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t feel the same? That you don’t love me?” He sounded indignant, his voice rising.

“That’s never what I meant to say!” Your words tumbled out of your mouth, loud and scared. “I just… I don’t want you to feel obligated to be with me, to protect me or to care for me, or whatever this entails?” Emotion threatened your voice, but you dared not cry. “This is just, confusing for me…”

“What’s so confusing about it? You’re the one whose complicating things, you know.” Tibarn’s voice was normal again, and amusement tinged his tone. He tipped your chin up so you would finally meet his gaze again. “I’ve told you I’ve loved you, that I don’t care about destiny or whatever; what matters is us here now, okay? Regardless of everything, I love you. And I’ll say it as many times as I need to in order to get it through that thick skull of yours.” he was smiling, and that brought you comfort.

“I know, I know…” You sighed and closed your eyes a moment. “I just… didn’t expect to fall in love here, you know? I have a duty to the people here.”

“Of course, as leaders our duty is always to the people we serve first.” He nodded, dropping your chin now that you choose to look at him freely. “But that doesn’t mean we have to deny ourselves the things we desire as well, you know? It’s alright if things don’t always go according to plan.”

“And… you’re sure?” Your voice was soft, quiet. Your words were a whisper. “Sure that you want me?” He scoffed at that.

“There’s no one else but you.” He softened. You took the chance to take your hood down, and Tibarn was glad to be able to see your face clearly now. “How many times do I have to say it? I love you.”

“Tibarn…” This time, when you said his voice it was in embarrassment. “I… I love you too.” He broke out into a huge grin, but like you finished speaking. “But I’m just not sure…” Tibarn shook his head.

“We can only grow stronger because of this. Loving someone, caring for your friends and allies, it’s not a weakness. You’re not a weakness. You think anything can stop me?”

“I… I suppose not.” This was Tibarn, after all. But you still had your fears. “Just, promise not to put me above others?” You asked.

“As… best I can.” Tibarn mused. “You’re too important to the people here, and me now.” His smile was soft, and you nodded.

“That’s… that’s fair.”

“No need to act all formal! You’re acting like you did when we first met!” Tibarn’s chuckle dashed away whatever mood your words had set, and he picked you up and spun you. “We’re lovers now, aren’t we? Be yourself around me!” He held you close, even after he was done spinning you, and you clung to his chest, heart beating.

“I suppose there’s no taking things slow with you, is there?” You were laughing, despite your words and pounding heart. Perhaps this really was a step in the right direction, despite everything you thought. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel bad in his embrace.


End file.
